


A Love Venture

by Jasque



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Rumbelle Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin sends Belle to venture into unknown worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Venture

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt that I receive on Tumblr. I may add more to this story.
> 
> _Prompt: There are places in the Enchanted Forest that even the Dark One can’t enter. These so called “sanctuaries” are only accessible to people with the “heart of a hero.” Thus, upon agreeing to go with the Dark One forever in exchange for saving her village, Belle is given training in preparation for the task to trek these sanctuaries and report back on any magical artifact or occurrences she comes across. During this time, she and Rumpelstiltskin develop feelings for one another._

The sound of stomping boots echoed through the Dark Castle’s hall followed by strings of incomprehensible grumble. When he hears the creaking sound of wet leather he grins and turns – ready to greet his Belle … uhh … maid with a witty remark. The words died on his lips when he takes in her appearance.

Strands of wet locks escaped her carefully braided hair and clung to her face. Her cheeks pink from exertion and she breathes heavily, forcing his eyes to stray to her heaving chest. This made him notice other _things_ like how oddly tight the wet leather looks on her.

His eyes went back to her face to see the murderous look in her eyes. She walks up to him and shoves the bag she is holding to his chest. He lets out an ' _oof_ ' sound and rubbed his chest. She rarely uses brute force and whenever she does it never ceased to amaze him how someone so little could be so strong.

Rumpelstiltskin could only tilt his head and raise an eyebrow as if asking her ' _What?_ ' The petite woman then went into a long rant about her misfortunes in retrieving the stolen Tarnhelm from the genome world that he sent her to. It is unfortunate the Enchanted Forest has plenty of these so-called 'sanctuaries', accessible to only those of a pure and brave of heart, and the genome world is one of them. He would have gone himself if he could, just so to spare his delicate ears from listening to the woman's rants.

He sighs with relief when she ends it whining about how wet she was from the rain and her failed attempts to keep herself dry.

"It’s only water, not fireballs," was his only response.

The thunking sound of metal hitting skull would be his maid’s reply before stomping out of the hall. Rumpelstiltskin was too stunned to do or say anything. Well, tomorrow he would send her to Far, Far, Away Land to do some 'research' on flying llamas. Let her handle those deceptive beasts. That would teach her to not throw anything at him.


End file.
